


Fandot Creativity - laundry/confused

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: Tango fic and it's drabbles [17]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Fandot Creativity, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer, M/M, Other, bad head space, dysphoria?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas has a bad day. </p>
<p>Fill for a prompt in Fandot Creativity Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandot Creativity - laundry/confused

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING FOR DYSPHORIA/BAD HEAD SPACE!
> 
> I'm very sorry

Douglas woke up and didn’t know what they were feeling.   
Nothing felt right.   
Getting dressed was even more of a hassle than normally. Nothing seemed right to wear. Not even the things they knew where in the laundry basked were appealing. 

Today being a day off was a blessing and a curse. Having to wear an uniform for work could make days like that easier. But not needing to be in control of a plane with the way they were feeling was good. They couldn’t fathom putting on the facade needed as a pilot today, couldn’t fathom being responsible for others. 

Douglas looked at their wardrobe once again. At the different things they had pulled out, matched together and then discarded on the floor.   
Later.   
They would clean up later.   
For now they would go back to bed.   
There they could stop thinking about expectations, appearance, what others see. 

They longed for Martin. But Martin wasn’t there. Martin was with his family.  
Just another day. Martin would be back tomorrow. 

They grabbed their phone. It was always a good distraction.   
How hadn’t they heard the sound? There were a lot of messages from Martin.   
As if he could sense their mood all the way from Wokingham.   
Messages upon messages of sweet nothings and little stories from his families that could have waited to be told until his return.


End file.
